Eli Lilly San Diego Center for Biotechnology in a purpose-built 12,000 square foot laboratory, equipped with all of the necessary instrumentation/computers, including 10 Temperature Controlled Shaker Incubators (capable of fermenting 180 liters per day), four 4-channel AKTAxpress Chromatography Robots plus 13 single channel AKTA Chromatography Systems, Applied Biosystems MALDI-TOF (Voyager DE-RP and Voyager DE-STR) Mass Spectrometers, Applied Biosystems ESI-Quadrupole Mass Spectrometer, ThermoFinnigan LCQ Deca XP Plus ESI-lontrap Mass Spectrometer for MS/MS analysis. Applied Biosystems Qtrap 4000 Mass Spectrometer, five Agilent 1100 HPLCs, Wyatt Minidawn Treso Multiangle Light Scattering and Optlab Refractive Index Detector System, an Aviv Model 215 CD Spectrometer, a Biacore T100, a Robbins Phoenix Crystallization Robot, and a Formulatrix Formulator robot for preparing optimization trays. The remaining 50% of protein crystallization will be conducted at AECOM in a purpose built, similarly equipped crystallization laboratory. X-ray diffraction screening and data collection will be conducted at the APS using Lilly's State-of-the-Art LRL-CAT insertion device beamline, which is equipped with a mosaic CCD area detector and cryogenic crystal handling/mounting robotics. During APS maintenance shutdowns (-25% of the calendar year), access to Beamline X29 at the National Synchrotron Light Source will permit uninterrupted access to X-ray data collection facilities and occasional opportunities for expert intervention for challenging diffraction data collection (as needed).